Adam Malkovich (Timeline B)
Adam Malkovich was a Marine and hero from the Confederacy-Republic War. He led the 101st Marine Division, the unit found aboard Fleet Admiral Fordo's flagship Aurora, before his death in 4130. Background Adam Malkovich grew up in less-than-ordinary circumstances. Born to Aaron and Linda Malkovich in 4099, his destitude Corellian family had a history of criminal activity which Adam carried on. He formed a partnership with starship pilot Matthew Reynolds his hacker brother, Connor Reynolds, in which Malkovich would serve in a gunman role, defending the trio during their wildly illegal, but highly profitable, activities. However, in 4120, Connor Reynolds escaped with all of the money from a major heist, leaving his brother and Adam without a credit to their names. Desperate, and unable to continue their illicit activities without Connor's hacking abilities, both of them joined the Second Empire's armed forces. The young Malkovich accepted an officer's commission in the Imperial Marines, quickly rising through the ranks to become a Major sometime before 4128. But that year, the Fourth Republic was founded, and Malkovich wasted little time in leaving the Second Empire for the Republic, his homeworld Corellia's new faction. The Republic was still a fledgling nation, and Admiral Phalanx was looking for talented young officers who could take on a leadership role. In Malkovich, he saw one of those talented young officers. The Major was quickly promoted all the way to Colonel and put in command of the 101st Division, the unit tasked with serving aboard Admiral Fordo's flagship Excalibur. When the Confederacy-Republic War erupted, it was Malkovich and his troops that liberated Fordo from his own ship's brig, the result of a conspiracy within the Second Empire. During the war, the 101st Division mostly stayed aboard the RAS Excalibur, and later the RAS Aurora, defending Fordo's flagship from boarders and participating in boarding actions of their own. Malkovich eventually participated in the commando operation that allowed the Republic to assault Sector 10, forcing the CIUS to surrender. Involvement Colonel Malkovich went wherever Fleet Admiral Fordo went. He led the 101st Division on the investigation into the lost Imperial starship Odyssey, and led an away team to the ruins of the RAS ''Defiant''. He later participated in the Battle of Mygeeto, leading efforts to secure the ship after Darth Acheron's death. Six months later, Colonel Malkovich took a sniper's bullet for Fleet Admiral Fordo, dying almost instantly. Personality Adam Malkovich was a very no-nonsense soldier. He fought honorably and put his life on the line gladly in the name of the Fourth Republic. He was well-liked by the men under his command for both his willingness to lead from the battlefield and his overall attitude; though first impressions suggested he was cold and impersonal, most eventually came to recognize the Colonel's tremendous respect for those under his command. Adam, while in the service of the Second Empire's Marine Corps in the early 4120s, watched as his commanding officer gave his life to save Malkovich, then a lowly Second Lieutenant. Adam Malkovich was severely affected by this, developing his externally cold demeanor in the aftermath. He also felt forever indebted to his CO, a debt which the Colonel arguably repayed by sacrificing himself to save the life of Fleet Admiral Fordo. Trivia Malkovich's name is an homage to a character from Metroid. The homage was obscure, prior to the release of Metroid: Other M. Which turns Adam from Metroid into a somewhat annoying character, unfortunately. Colonel Malkovich has a massive "background" section and a miniscule "involvement" one. This is primarily because the Colonel, though only a minor character in the RPGs, was to have played a large role in "Gateway", a videogame I was making. That project was ended by data corruption-induced loss of interest; Malkovich's background, however, remained. - MetroidNut 17:47, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Characters Category:Fourth Republic Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article